


【堂良】一人两面（孟鹤堂篇）（两堂x一良）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】一人两面（孟鹤堂篇）（两堂x一良）

6.  
　　周九良从来都没有想过自己的第一次会是如此的令人羞耻。  
　　他喊着的先生从背后抱住自己像是安抚一样，实则是用双手揉搓着自己的两个乳尖，被玩弄的乳尖给足了面子，硬挺着像颗小红果点缀在蜜色的胸膛上。  
　　而孟鹤堂却一直专注于爱抚周九良的下半身，像是要和小九良打好关系。  
　　身前身后的前后夹击让周九良稍稍的扭动身体，可是小九良却被孟鹤堂握住，随着周九良的动作在孟鹤堂的手掌里摩擦着，周九良舒服的呻吟出声，在不大的房间里弥散开来，勾引着两个男人对他进一步的探究。  
　　身后的穴口被男人用手指轻轻挑开时，骨节分明的手指探入体内，摸索着从未有人进入过的密道，周九良浑身一个激灵，还没来得及躲开就被身后的男人抱住，又在耳边轻轻吹拂  
　　“九良，别乱动”说着话，身后的男人带着周九良更贴近自己，硬挺的器具紧贴着周九良的后腰，热烫的温度让周九良不敢再乱动。  
　　专心开拓着后穴的男人，看着两人暧昧的互动像是惩罚一样，本是在体内温柔搅弄的中指却变了节奏，故意蹭过体内的敏感点，用短短的指甲刮蹭着穴口，无尽的痒意和快感顺着脊骨直冲大脑，也直冲向肿胀的性器，逼的吐出更多的液体，黏黏哒哒的沾染了自己一身，在灯光下竟然有些发亮。  
　　“孟哥…啊嗯…”无意识的叫喊让孟鹤堂很受用，嘴角有些上扬，可是身后的孟鹤堂却凑到周九良耳边，像是呢喃  
　　“九良，九良”没有任何话语，仅仅是喊着周九良的名字，可是微微沙哑的嗓音用着低沉的声音叫着自己的名字也够周九良受的了。  
　　“啊…先生嗯”转过头去看身后的男人，正好蹭过男人的嘴唇，顺其自然是一个最本真带着爱意和全部情欲的吻，不像是和那个带着威严的孟鹤堂亲吻，和先生亲吻是温和但是深入的，温热的唇贴在一起，然后像干涸水塘里的两位鱼一样，相互湿润了对方的唇，在男人舌头的攻势下，放弃全部的抵抗，任由他的舌带着自己的舌一起起舞一起交缠，亲吻带来的暧昧水声让三个人都有些情欲满载。  
　　这个太过深入的吻让周九良彻底放弃了全部的抵抗，所有的情欲全部迸发出来，顺着每一个毛孔每一片皮肤无处不在散发着想要被爱的渴望。  
　　孟鹤堂握住周九良的性器上下规律的撸动，甚至低头轻吻着肿胀的头部，手指在体内肆虐，而先生则是在周九良的耳边和脖颈的附近留下一朵朵好看却充满占有欲的吻痕。  
　　周九良被前后夹击伺候的舒服，腰不由的抬高配合着孟鹤堂的动作，身后已是泛滥一片，清晰可辨的水声让周九良有些害羞，也有些难耐。伸长了脖子，大口吸取着空气。  
　　本就是只经历过自己左右手伺候的身体，现在哪经得起孟鹤堂的唇舌手指，连带着体内的前列腺的刺激，没一会周九良的腰就清晰可见的微微颤抖，小腹也不断的收紧，好像所有的血液都奔着孟鹤堂嘴里的那根去了。  
　　孟鹤堂看着周九良沉沦的样子，吐出口里的器物，往身后体液泛滥的肉穴内又塞了一根手指，在周九良有些不解的眼神中，对着前列腺就是一套带技巧的按摩，时轻时重，时缓时急，用指腹膜拜用指甲轻刮，全力的挑逗起周九良全部的情欲。  
　　周九良被孟鹤堂玩弄的实在是过了头，带着哭腔的开口求饶  
　　“孟…哥，先…生…我…嗯哈…求你…”  
　　孟鹤堂笑着亲吻着周九良的大腿内侧，不像先生那般柔和，近似啃咬一样的在不见天日地方留下一个带血的咬痕，手上的动作也不停，狠狠的戳向前列腺，而先生也是配合着孟鹤堂的动作，伸手撸动着颤抖的性器。  
　　就在这种情况下，周九良一句求饶没有说完，就被男人玩到发泄了，喷溅出的液体落的到处都是，大部分在先生手里，一部分在孟鹤堂脸上，还有一部分落在了自己的小腹上。  
　　而这次高潮就像在闷罐里放炮一样，情欲仅仅宣泄了一些，而更多的情欲却像潮水一般包裹着周九良。  
　　身后的肉穴紧紧包裹着男人的手指，想要吞咽下更多的东西，浑身颤抖着寻求男人的爱抚，微张嘴唇放肆的吐出呻吟。  
　　这正是孟鹤堂和先生想要的，一个彻底被情欲洗脑了的周九良，一个臣服于欲望的周九良。  
　　  
　　7.  
　　把周九良调整成跪趴的姿势，面对着先生温柔的面庞，而身后是孟鹤堂。  
　　因为手指的抽出，体液被穴道挤出体外，两个肉乎乎的臀瓣也因为体液变黏哒哒的，刚刚发泄过的性器半硬着乖顺的躲在两腿之间。  
　　先生握着自己已经肿胀多时的性器，轻轻的撸动，像是诱导似的说  
　　“九良，帮我一下可以吗？”  
　　周九良对这样温柔的先生无力反抗，颤抖着手扶上尺寸有些夸张的性器，伸出舌头尝试着舔了一下，头顶的男人宠溺的笑出声，  
　　“九良真是个乖宝宝”像是夸奖，但是让周九良很喜欢，他喜欢孟鹤堂夸奖自己。也不在意其他的事情，一口将男人的性器含住，像是品尝什么美味。  
　　身后的男人也不在意两人之间的对话，扶着性器抵着红艳的穴口，不容置疑的没入体内，而周九良所有的拒绝和痛苦的呻吟都被先生的性器堵在喉咙，只能发出像小兽一样的低鸣呜咽。  
　　“九良，你可真紧真热”  
　　由衷的感叹周九良紧致高温的穴道，所有的痒肉包裹着入侵者，像一张张小嘴一样吮吸着男人的性器。周九良被身后男人的感叹闹的脸红，可先生却温柔的抚摸着周九良光滑的背部，安慰着他羞愧的情绪。  
　　“宝宝没事，没事”  
　　许是被男人温柔的话语安慰到了，周九良逐渐放松了紧绷的身体，身后的男人进出容易了许多，肉体撞击带来的啪啪声像是警钟一样敲打着周九良，身前的分身因为前列腺的摩擦分泌出许多的液体，低落在身下的床单上，留下一个个暧昧却清晰可辨的水痕。  
　　周九良含着先生的性器，像讨好一般的亲吻舔舐，而身后的小穴亦是如此，讨好的包裹着男人的性器。  
　　  
　　先生感受着高热的口腔，而孟鹤堂咋是在体内肆意的冲撞。  
　　周九良感觉自己是在作茧自缚，可是口腔里逐渐壮大的性器却让他难以分神在意其他的事情，只能认认真真的伺候着男人。  
　　孟鹤堂像是带着报复一般，对着周九良的敏感点就是不加节制的刺激，逼的周九良含不住东西，只能松了口认真的咿咿呀呀的呻吟和求饶  
　　“你啊慢…慢点啊嗯”  
　　可是男人丝毫不听这些，只一心的想要周九良高潮，而先生也不出面制止，扶着周九良的头，擦去眼角的泪水，用性器撬开红唇，继续感受着极乐世界。  
　　刚刚被关在闷罐里的快感，现在集体跑露出来，所有的血液跑到体表，浑身泛着粉红，体温被情欲催的烫手，可是周九良就这么被两个男人控制的死死的，所有的感官全部被夺去，最终难耐的抖动分身达到了禁忌夜晚的第二次高潮。  
　　  
　　8.  
　　浑身瘫软的周九良被男人搀扶起来，而孟鹤堂半躺在酒店安放的房间里的沙发上，扶着周九良已经无力的腰，任由性器滑进红肿嫩肉外翻的穴道内，周九良无力的呻吟声吐露出来，  
　　“别…啊嗯”  
　　先生扶着周九良坐在孟鹤堂身上，摸着周九良红红的脸蛋安抚着  
　　“九良，别怕，放松就好”  
　　说着话，架起周九良软的像橡皮泥一样的腿，露出吞吐着性器的穴口。  
　　周九良明白了他想要做什么，想要反抗，可是被男人牢牢的控制住，只能眼睁睁的看着先生扶着性器抵上已经吃的饱满的穴口  
　　“九良，不怕不怕”  
　　虽然说着安慰的话，可性器却丝毫不退却，顺着性器和穴口之间破出缝隙一点点没入穴道内，穴道内本就被撑的很开的黏膜又被撑开了一些，紧紧的贴合着男人的性器。  
　　周九良只感到整个身体似乎不属于自己，所有的感官都汇聚在身下，感受着男人跳动的血管和经脉，一寸一寸的撑开所有的黏膜，而他只有大口的喘息，生怕下一秒就死在男人怀里。  
　　先生也害怕周九良无法承担如此的性爱，也只没入了半根性器便停下了，和孟鹤堂一起等待周九良适应如此的分量。  
　　穴道开始微微的收缩，一点点吞噬着男人的性器，孟鹤堂开始规律的挺动腰身，而先生一边低头在周九良起伏的胸膛是留下一个个红艳发紫的吻痕，一边配合着孟鹤堂性器的律动，进出着周九良的体内，柔嫩的穴肉带着体液被带出穴口，湿漉漉的穴口暴露在空气中微微有些凉，可又被男人炙热的性器温暖，一冷一热交替之间，周九良感觉自己要死在这无尽的情欲中了。  
　　而男人也是配合的默契，一进一退，像是永动机一样时时刻刻都照顾着周九良的前列腺，逼的周九良哑了言语，只能睁着眼睛体会，像是一尾脱水的金鱼，偶尔发出的呻吟声是近似尖叫一般。  
　　“啊嗯…哈啊”  
　　孟鹤堂抚摸着周九良的腰腹，能清晰的感受到小腹内肆虐的两根性器，玩心大发的按下薄透的皮肤，换来一声深切的抱怨  
　　“你啊！干嘛…哈”  
　　“没干嘛呀，当然是干你啊”孟鹤堂说着话，腰下使了狠劲，对着前列腺就是狠狠的一顶，周九良被顶的说不出话，只能泪眼朦胧的看着先生，寻求帮助。  
　　“你轻点，九良会疼的”先生自然明白周九良的意思，可嘴上是这么说着，性器的冲撞却比孟鹤堂更猛烈了些，更过分的是握着周九良颤颤巍巍的性器，扼住根部，让本来要发泄的液体全部堆积在体内，无处可去。  
　　周九良感觉自己就像是孟鹤堂手里的玩具，两人一前一后不知节制恶劣的玩弄自己，可以心里却心甘情愿，情愿自己像祭品一样被这两个男人实在一个人玩弄。  
　　许是心里接受了这个局面，周九良竟然自己抖着腰配合着男人的进出，穴口竟然可以一次全部吞下男人的器物。  
　　  
　　生理性的眼泪留了不知多少，泛红的性器被箍住但也有了明显要发泄的趋势，体内的敏感点被男人无休止的摩擦，周九良实在是到了极限，放弃了所有的颜面，哭喊着让男人松手，又毫不掩饰的请求男人操弄的力度更大些，进入的内部更深些。  
　　男人也从善如流，送了对性器的桎梏，一起撞进秘密甬道的内部，摩擦着脆弱不堪的敏感点，和撑到极限的甬道。  
　　在规律收缩的内部毫无章法的撞击了百十来下，周九良在到达高潮时竟然晕了过去，浅白色的液体像是失控一般涌出体外，滴滴哒哒落了自己一身，配合着收紧的穴道男人也默契的享受这一刻极致的美好，纷纷收了肆虐的性器，留下一腔的高烫液体。  
　　  
　　9.  
　　周九良清醒过来的时候，也不知是几点，只能分辨出是黑夜，而那一场荒诞的性爱像是黑夜里的一场放肆的春梦。可是当他抬手去拿手机看时间时，却发现自己像是被拆开重新拼装过一样，腰腹说不尽的酸楚，大腿根部因为被男人过分的打开也疼痛不堪，身后发烫的穴口还在因为男人过分的入侵翻吐出一些嫩肉。  
　　这一切都是真的，周九良有些无力。可还没等他彻底做好心里准备，就被一直有力的手抱住，拉进一个炙热的胸膛里，夹带着沙哑的嗓音  
　　“醒了吗？九良”  
　　周九良有些分不清这是先生还是那个孟鹤堂，也不做声，生怕喊错了名字叫另一个吃醋。  
　　“怎么不说话了？”男人轻轻的掰过周九良的头，用自己的唇贴上纠结的唇。  
　　这是先生吧，周九良如是想着。  
　　可下一秒霸道不容置疑的吻却像极了了孟鹤堂。  
　　周九良有些慌张，哆哆嗦嗦的躲开男人的唇，问  
　　“你是哪个？”  
　　“啊？”男人有些疑惑这个问题  
　　“我说你是先生还是孟哥”  
　　“我是孟鹤堂啊”


End file.
